


Just SEX

by Williamchu



Series: 長篇文 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 警告，這只是篇沒營養沒內容的LM文。只是為了滿足作者的內心渴望才打出來的文章，自從被Mystrade萌到之後，幾乎翻遍了所有此配對的文章，然後作者非常淡定的發現－探長是最常被虐的那個呀！！！！不管是身還是心......所以作者我決定要替探長平反一下，來虐麥哥了。就算探長真的很誘受、是美人，但他還是可以擁有他的Man Power啊－！！！況且麥哥...穿平常衣服沒他的三件套根本就變的很少女因為以上想法就決定爆出下列超羞恥產物（遮臉），所以OOC什麼的肯定會有。然後肉文真的超難寫QQQLM讓它的難寫度更上層樓我覺得...不過本篇應該只虐身不虐心，請放心食用（欸





	1. 緊身淡藍棉T

　　Mycroft Holmes很有魅力，Greg Lestrade不能否認在他心中Mycroft Holmes是他認為最有魅力的男人。  
　　  
　　雖然他們會認識確實是因為Sherlock那個小混蛋，說真的，他們剛認識時候，Lestrade真的不怎麼喜歡眼前這位高傲的混帳公務員，儘管他的確有著吸引Lestrade的好看容貌，而他身上那多層的三件套西裝，穿在Mycroft的身上反而更使他的魅力更加上升。

　　超過Greg Lestrade想像的是，他被Mycroft Holmes深深吸引著－他著迷似的愛上了他。

　 　Greg Lestrade看著眼前帶著一貫笑容和從容態度的男子，每次的會面他總是同樣的打扮，用髮膠固定住的髮型，高檔的三件套西裝和那把總在他手裡被他握著的黑傘，這讓他開始漸漸好奇起來：如果Mycroft Holmes穿上了他三件套西裝以外的服飾，又會有怎麼樣的吸引力？

　 　不過Lestrade倒是因為他的這個想法笑了，他想，依照他對Mycroft Holmes的認識和了解－不算久，但至少也五年多了，因為那個小的Holmes一跑來後沒多久，大的也跟過來了－他的衣櫃裡說不定真的只有三件套式的西裝，但，想看到Mycroft Holmes穿上其他服飾的想法還是一直在Lestrade的腦海裡揮之不去，直到有一天，Mycroft Holmes似乎是為了感謝他平日對Sherlock的照顧而邀請他去他家吃晚餐。

　　Greg Lestrade細細想了下Mycroft在電話裡說的那句話。

　　「只是個簡單的晚餐，探長先生，可以穿的輕鬆點不用太拘束。」

　　所以，他終於可以如願以償的看到Mycroft穿上三件套西裝以外的衣服了嗎？想到這裡，Lestrade忍不住的微笑起來，是的，他很期待，非常的期待。

　　而他也確實穿的很輕便，簡單的純黑T-Shirt和一條有點破舊的牛仔褲。

　　Mycroft派來的車終於載他到了Mycroft Holmes的家門口，司機替他開了車門和門口大門後，便又開車離去了，Lestrade進到了客廳，他深棕色的雙眸明顯的睜大了，呼吸也跟著靜止了，因 為他看到Mycroft Holmes的確穿著三件套西裝以外的衣服－Mycroft Holmes上身穿著一件緊身的淡藍色棉T，下身和Lestrade一樣穿著牛仔褲，不過很新，感覺沒買多久－他知道他這樣的反應很失禮，不過Mycroft像是沒看到似的，只是從沙發上站起身，笑笑的看著Lestrade。  
　　  
　　「來吧，晚餐已經準備好了。」

　　Mycroft說完，Lestrade才回神過來，有點結巴的回應：「好、好的。」

　　老天，這完全超乎了Lestrade的想像……不，沒有超過，只是實際上看到總比想像中來的更加震撼，Mycroft現在在他眼中的吸引力幾乎已經破錶了。

　　他乖乖的跟在Mycroft身後，死盯著Mycroft被緊身的淡藍色棉T和牛仔褲包裹住的身體曲線，他的目光從細白的脖頸、寬闊的肩膀、明顯的腰身、緊致的屁股、 細長的腿，從上到下掃了好幾次，Lestrade感覺自己的下腹部開始緊縮起來，這讓他嚇了一跳，他趕緊將目光回到對方的深棕色頭髮上，希望可以冷靜點。

　　餐桌上擺著精緻的餐點，Lestrade在Mycroft的引領下坐上椅子，而Mycroft坐到了他的對面，對他微微一笑，接著便幫他的酒杯倒滿紅酒。

　　餐點非常美味，不過Lestrade感到些微的失落－他知道也很明白Mycroft一定有發現他在他身上留連不斷的目光，因為就連他都覺得太明顯了，何況是觀察力極為厲害的Mycroft，可是Mycroft卻依然保持著那從容不迫的態度－好吧，Mycroft Holmes請他這頓晚餐確實是為了感謝，沒有什麼別的意思。

　　但，說真的，這頓晚餐很棒，當他知道這些好吃的讓他幾乎都要把盤子一起吃下去的餐點竟是Mycroft自己煮的時候，他完全不敢相信－老天，這男人真是上帝的寵兒。－他的心中冒出了這句話，讚嘆的想著。

　　該死，很該死的，他認為Mycroft越來越吸引他，尤其是在幾杯不錯的紅酒下肚之後，酒精刺激著他的理智，他發現他越來越想現在就撲倒眼前這個性感的男人。

　　喔，對！性感，這個穿著平常服飾而不是西裝的男人，在Lestrade眼裡，性感至極，SEXY－。

　　Lestrade忍不住舔了舔上唇，對著Mycroft露出一道好看的笑。

　　他多麼想現在就把Mycroft壓在桌上，好好的觀賞他帶著訝異的眼神，然後用雙手撫弄起Mycroft的情慾，讓他露出難耐的神情，使他蒼白的雙頰浮現淡淡的粉紅，用力親吻他會發出迷人嗓音的嘴，Lestrade會將手伸進藍色棉T下，感受從他身上傳來的熱度，接著將他的衣服拉到胸口－Lestrade不會讓 Mycroft脫下這件穿在他身上讓他變的如此性感的藍色棉T－開始用自己的舌頭、牙齒好好品嘗身下人的肌膚，吸吮在他身上的味道，那肯定非常美味。

　　Lestrade將酒杯放在自己的唇上，盯著眼前的人想著，對……他只敢想像。Come on！他想強暴的對象可是英國政府！（他其實非常鄙視對方總是自稱自己只是個小小公務員）要是他真的那樣做了，他明天肯定會被丟進泰晤士河裡去，或者死在哪裡都不知道，不過……要是真的強暴完會死，那他絕對會幹的Mycroft Holmes想忘都忘不了他。

　　想到這Lestrade的褲頭更緊了，他有點不自在，因為這實在是太過顯眼，Lestrade深呼吸了幾口氣，而Mycroft現在正在洗盤子，原本他也想幫忙，但Mycroft卻堅持他是客人，不應該讓他動手，看著他那麼堅持的模樣，Lestrade也只能接受了，他真的不怎麼習慣被人服侍的感覺－尤其那個人還是Mycroft Holmes，這只會害他更加愛他而已。

　　Lestrade望著Mycroft的背影，對自己翻了大白眼，因為他又忍不住的幻想起來－他放縱自己開始在自己的腦袋裡開始狂暴的幹起Mycroft，老天，這可真該死不是麼？

　　Mycroft收好餐盤，擦了擦手，面帶微笑的走了回來－Lestrade趕緊用手擋住自己那明顯凸起的地方－但這次，他卻坐上Lestrade身旁的椅子，將對面的紅酒瓶和杯子移到自己面前。

　　「紅酒喝完再走吧？」

　　Mycroft彎起他的薄唇，Lestrade也笑了笑，他當然無法拒絕，而且他發誓：現在只有上帝知道他忍的有多麼痛苦，自從Mycroft坐到他的身旁，Mycroft的味道幾乎佔滿了Lestrade的鼻腔，這是多麼誘人的味道，他差點快要克制不住自己了，但好險，他的理智還是將他拉了回來。

　　他們談了很多，話題早就跳脫Sherlock，隨著紅酒瓶裡的酒越來越少，Lestrade發現他和Mycroft的距離越來越近－現在已經是大腿貼著大腿－這種距離對於兩個大男人來說未免太近，但Lestrade當然不介意，其實他興奮極了！

　　因為Mycroft的雙頰浮現了些微淡紅，酒精在Mycroft的體內確實起了效用－Lestrade沒有讓自己喝太多，他明白自己的酒量並沒有很好－他的笑容也沒有再那麼的一貫且帶著距離感，反而多了點酣酣的感覺。

　　這景象終於讓Lestrade忍不住的將左手覆上Mycroft的頰，手心傳來Mycroft的溫度，而Mycroft則是因為他的舉動，眉心微微蹙起，眨了眨眼，疑惑的歪頭盯著Lestrade。

　　「Lestrade？」

　　喔！天殺的！這大英帝國絕對是在誘惑他！SHIT！－Lestrade在心裡痛苦的吶喊，他的理智終於被Mycroft的舉動炸的煙灰飛滅。－他媽的誰管他是什麼英國政府了！

　　Lestrade不管三七二十一，迅速的用另一隻手抓住對方的肩頭，直接吻上Mycroft的唇瓣，之後，我們英勇的新蘇格蘭場探長果然做到了他之前不停想著的事情－當進入Mycroft的那一剎那，他覺得他死而無憾了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說真的，我沒想到我前言可以搞的這麼長...連個前戲都還沒到第一章就沒了...好吧，這篇我只是想讓麥哥誘受掉，然後讓探長不斷腦補XDDDD  
> 我印象中麥哥在戲外確實穿過一件藍色短T，是不是緊身的我不清楚，但麥哥穿起來整個很萌呀呀呀－－－（順說因為看到隨緣有篇文－在講倫敦舉辦同性戀之類的活動然後有大遊行，探長跟麥哥偷偷參加結果被醫生撞見－麥哥在裡面也是穿藍T呀－－－！害我瞬間燃了起來，不然我原本是想讓麥哥穿粉色襯衫的XDDD）


	2. 高檔紅酒

　　當Lestrade將手覆上他的右側臉頰時，他被過多酒精衝擊的腦子還沒來的及反應過來－平常Mycroft是不會放任自己喝這麼多的，他很明白自己的酒量並沒有很好－所以，他下意識的疑惑起來，盯著Lestrade巧克力色的明亮大眼，那裡頭隱含了一股很深很深、但他不明白的情緒，對方認真的神情讓自己沒有辦法立即反應過來，所以他才沒有撥掉那隻正在用大拇指微微摩蹭自己臉頰的手。

＊＊＊＊＊

　　Mycroft Holmes會邀請Greg Lestrade一起吃飯是真的想要感謝他平日對Sherlock的照顧，而為什麼會邀請他來自家吃晚餐而不是餐廳，則是Mrs. Holmes提議的。

　　Mommy在電話中對他說道：「喔，Mikey，你可以親自做菜給他吃，你有很好的手藝，而且在高檔餐廳吃飯肯定太拘束了，DI Lestrase應該是不會喜歡的。」

　　所以，他聽從了Mommy的提議，他不可能不聽的，不過他也覺得Mommy的提議很好，但......在他對Lestrade說可以穿的輕便點後，他難得的苦惱了，因為他那樣說就代表他最好也別穿著他的三件套西裝，可是他的衣櫃裡除了三件套西裝外，真的沒有其他衣服了。

　　Mycroft別無他法，他認命的去拜託他厲害的助理小姐。

　　「Anthea，我需要一套輕便的衣服。」

　　Anthea眨了眨眼，目光從手機螢幕上移到了Mycroft的臉上。

　　「請問您是要跟誰會面而需要的呢？」

　　「DI G.Lestrade.」Mycroft低頭把弄著他手中的傘，他不知道他為什麼會感覺緊張，所以他決定玩點什麼來把這奇怪的情緒打發走。

　　「好的，Sir。」Anthea低頭按了幾下手機螢幕，隨後再次抬起頭.「明天衣服就會送達，Sir。」

　　「Thank you, Anthea.」Mycroft也抬起頭，對他厲害又聰慧的助理小姐露出難得一見的真誠笑容。

　　只不過當他穿上Anthea幫他買的衣服時，他疑惑了，牛仔褲很合身，但......為什麼Anthea買的這件淡藍色的純棉短T比他平常穿的尺寸小了些，這......有點太緊了。

　　而Anthea感覺到他的疑惑，她笑笑的對Mycroft說道：「Sir，請相信我，你穿起來很棒。」他的助理小姐語氣裡充滿著自信。

＊＊＊＊＊

　　呃......Mycroft不怎麼相信Anthea了，在Lestrade走進來看到他之後，Lestrade彷彿是被他嚇著似的，這讓Mycroft感覺有點尷尬，但他還是保持著一貫的態度，畢竟對方可是客人，而且Lestrade穿著的黑色T-Shirt和牛仔褲讓他看起來比平常年輕多，也更加帥氣了。

　　好吧，Mycroft不相信Anthea了，在Lestrade不斷在他身上留連的目光下，他想肯定是因為自己穿便服的模樣太奇怪了，不然他不怎麼明白Lestrade目光裡的一些情緒，所以他依然保持著他一貫的態度，希望不要讓兩人的氣氛變的尷尬。

　　說實在的，這頓晚餐其實很棒，他和Lestrade相談甚歡，因此他沒有太早放Lestrade走，他想跟他再多聊聊，所以他做到了他身旁的椅子上，和他再次談天起來，而且Lestrade的味道不難聞，不，應該說是聞起來......很好，這使他放鬆多了，這也可能就是導致他一不小心喝太多的緣故。

　　所以，當他被Lestrade抓住肩，對方軟嫩的唇瓣貼上來時，他只能微瞇起眼，還來不及反應過來，Lestrade就強勢的侵入他的口腔，這熱烈的深吻讓Mycroft稍微清醒過來些，卻又被帶向另一個未知的漩渦裡。

　　放在Lestrade身上的手原本是想推開他的，但Lestrade的吻令他不由自主緊緊抓住了對方肩上的衣服，這種欲拒還迎的動作讓Lestrade更加努力的挑逗著Mycroft－Lestrade不會讓Mycroft有機會拒絕他的－所以Lestrade的雙手移到了Mycroft的腰上用力上提，這讓兩人都站起身來。

　　雖然Mycroft比Lestrade高，但Lestrade沒有離開，這個吻還是由Lestrade單方面的掌控並且獲得壓倒性的勝利－由此可知Mycroft究竟有多醉了－他的雙唇不斷搶走Mycroft的氣息，像是要搶走他肺部裡所有的空氣似的，熱烈的吻著，直到Mycroft的臉漲紅起來，Lestrade才不怎麼情願的的退離。  
　　  
　　Mycroft被吻的滿臉通紅，他覺得他的臉燙的快燒起來，而且他現在像是跑了好幾百公尺般的喘，他眼神迷茫的望著Lestrade，大口吸著氣，腦袋還是有點轉不過來，一來是因為酒精，二來是因為這個吻－為什麼Lestrade會吻他？為什麼Lestrade吻他時的感覺他並不討厭？為什麼剛剛他沒有推開Lestrade反而更希望這個吻可以更加深？為什麼.......

　　還沒有思考完，剎那間Lestrade就把他壓倒在餐桌上，他的肩膀被一雙有力的手壓制著，Lestrade的唇再次貼了上來，這次的吻溫柔多了，他閉上眼感覺到Lestrase的舌不斷進出著自己的嘴、力道有時大有時小的吸吮著自己的舌和唇瓣－感覺真的不壞，甚至可以用很棒來形容，不過他應該要搶回這個吻的控制權才行－所以他將Lestrade的舌頂回去，然後輕舔了下對方的唇瓣，再還想惡意輕咬Lestrade的唇時，Lestrade突然抬起頭，訝異的盯著他。

　　Mycroft再次疑惑起來，他歪頭正想問怎麼了時，Lestrade又突然低下頭，開始吸吮和啃咬自己的脖頸，這讓他忍不住的小小的顫抖了起來，壓著他肩膀的雙手開始不安分的向下移動，隨後伸進他的衣服裡去。

　　好吧，他不知道該怎麼形容這些奇妙的感覺，尤其是當Lestrade把他的衣服拉到胸口，接著開始用嘴含住他的乳頭時，他只能顫抖，然後難耐的抓緊對方，不由自主的弓起身子，發出他從沒聽過、平常完全不可能發出的呻吟－這超乎他的預料之外，大大的超乎了－這使他覺得可恥，所以他咬住了他的下唇，只讓自己發出嗚咽聲。

　　Lestrade當然注意到了，他抬起頭，手則是解開了Mycroft牛仔褲的褲頭，隨後連著內褲一起脫下，手覆上了Mycroft已經半勃起的分身。

　　Mycroft沒想到對方會碰上自己的私密部位，當Lestrade的手開始有技巧的動作時，他只能仰起頭粗喘著，而Lestrade在揉動Mycroft硬挺的同時，他的口靠到了Mycroft的耳朵，熱氣噴散在Mycroft的耳邊。

　　「You are so sexy, Mycroft Holmes.」

　　Mycroft忍不住的再次打顫，因為Lestrade一說完便含住自己的耳垂，手卻依然緩慢的碰觸、按壓著自己的分身，多處傳來的快感讓他閉緊眼，但Lestrade的那句話......他疑惑惑的張口詢問，當然不免夾雜幾聲呻吟。

　　「Se...嗯呃、Sexy？」

　　Lestrade笑笑的離開Mycroft的耳垂，然後抬起頭望著身下人。

　　「Yes, sexy. 」Lestrade嘴角的弧度越來越大，他加快了手在Mycroft腫脹的分身上揉動的速度「你今天穿的這件T-Shirt讓你變得性感，超、級、性、感。」

　　Mycroft在Lestrade言語和手的撩撥之下，頭腦瞬間感到一片空白，他噴發出滾燙的白濁，而下一秒他的腦袋裡只浮現出了一行字－他相信Anthea了。

　　Mycroft的手還放在Lestrade的肩膀，他自從高潮後的那一瞬就闔上了眼，然後大口的吸氣，希望讓自己的呼吸可以恢復正常的頻率，這期間Lestrade都沒有動作只是手撐在桌子上，由上往下的望著Mycroft。

　　這稍微歇息的時刻，Mycroft的腦袋終於可以開始正常運轉，他訝異的發現自己竟然醉到這麼輕易就被眼前的這個男人侵犯了，但讓他更加訝異的是他竟然沒有感覺到噁心或厭惡－他的腦袋很快的代入其他的男人，卻發現只有這個男人他不排斥－這已經大大超過他的控制了，不能這樣，要是在繼續下去，肯定會發生更沒有辦法預料的事情－不過現在這個狀況到讓看過好幾次大場面的Mycroft有點不知所措。

　　他睜開眼和Lestrade就這樣互望著，好吧，沒互望，Mycroft其實逃避著－他不想承認他逃避，這是在他人生中的大污點－Lestrade的目光死盯著天花板，直到他終於看向Lestrade並且開口說話打破沉默，因為一直維持這樣的姿勢，他的下身在不知不覺中再次舉了起來－這真的非常尷尬，而且他完全搞不清楚為什麼他又興奮了？！

　　「探長先生，請你起來。」Mycroft盡量讓自己的神情變的嚴肅，不過好像沒甚麼用，因為Lestrade竟然笑著回答他：「不。」

　　「.......探長先生－」

　　「Mycroft，你不覺得應該有更重要的問題要先解決嗎？」Lestrade打斷了Mycroft，他的棕眸意味深長的往下看了一下，接著眼珠子又飄了回來看著Mycroft，當然，我們聰明的大英帝國公務員非常了解Lestrade的意思，這使他的臉瞬間漲紅了。

　　他想拉下還在胸口的衣襬，然後不顧Lestrade直接站起身，但Lestrade卻速度更快的抓住了他的手腕，不讓他動作。

　　「My sexy boss，don’t do this.」Lestrade的嗓音非常低沉－濃濃的警告意味－Mycroft應該不會被一個新蘇格蘭場的探長的警告嚇到才對，但現在這種狀況、這種氣氛竟讓他深深顫慄起來－這太過頭了，真的，要阻止，絕對要阻止－Mycroft決定說些甚麼希望可以把平常正義感十足的探長拉回來，而不是...一個名叫G. Lestrade的性侵犯？但超乎Mycroft Holmes想像的是，他接下來所說的話，反而讓事情真正成了無法控制的局面。

　　「Lestrade探長，你這樣算是強暴－唔呃！」一個平常人，你是警察最好別再繼續做下去了。Mycroft原本只是想假裝發怒，但他的話還沒說完，Lestrade一聽到強暴兩個字就突然將他用力翻轉過身，讓他趴在桌上，一隻手迅速覆上Mycroft的腫脹再次有技巧的揉動起來。

　　「真正的強暴應該是這樣才對，Mycroft，我是個探長，我非常的清楚。」Lestrade邊說邊伸手去拿還裝著紅酒的酒杯。

　　你是個探長還這樣做！不過，老天！他、他的手到底是？Mycroft再次被那隻手弄的只能粗喘著，忽然有種冰涼的液體倒在他的臀瓣上，這突如其來的刺激讓他瞪大雙眼並且仰起頭、全身緊縮，他想轉頭去看Lestrade到底是拿了甚麼，但又一個突如其來、而且還是更加激烈的刺激，他現在完全是閉緊眼睛，只能喘氣－Lestrade的手指插進了他的身體裡。

　　「唔啊－Les、唔嗯、Lestrade！」

　　從下身傳來的不適感讓Mycroft不斷緊縮著，Lestrade皺了皺眉頭，又再次使力讓Mycroft翻過身來，可最該死的是，Lestrade並沒有拔出手指，反而藉著轉動更加深入，他的另一隻手離開了Mycroft的硬挺，圈住了他的腰，然後使力將Mycroft抱起，讓他躺上餐桌，接著將手移到腳踝把他的雙腳各放在自己的肩膀上，而這時的Mycroft還在跟Lestrade的手指奮鬥－這就用掉了他大部分的力氣，他根本無法抵抗Lestrade在他身上所作的其他動作了。

　　沒一會兒，他終於知道那冰涼的液體是什麼了－他的紅酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說真的...我已經快全部寫完了。（抹臉）但我覺得我會坑了他，後面真的...不過我發誓我絕對有把NC-17用完，虐H應該也有算虐到...吧...好吧。繼續打下去。（再次抹臉）
> 
> 然後我真的要抱歉，麥哥弱掉了、但我就是為了讓麥哥弱掉才打這篇文呀－－－－！所以、下一篇就是羞恥的紅酒潤滑PLAY了。（遮臉）


	3. Lestrade的手指

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我被榨乾了...所以我要報復的讓探長榨乾麥哥！！

　　Lestrade向前傾，而Mycroft的腳因為掛在Lestrade的肩上，所以他只能跟著Lestrade的動作被迫彎曲身體－這樣大幅度的動作讓Lestrade的手指更加深入了。

　　潤滑的還不夠。Lestrade的食指在Mycroft的體內彎曲、摩擦、持續的向內移動著，Mycroft則是閉緊眼，手緊抓著Lestrade的衣領，緊咬著下唇偶爾發出幾聲嗚咽聲。

　　看著這樣的Mycroft，Lestrade決定直接伸手去拿酒瓶，食指突然拔了出來。

　　「嗯啊、哈、哈......」

　　Mycroft以為Lestrade終於要放棄了，沒想到對方卻用手臂抵住了他的小腿後面更大下壓－這根本就是快超過人體極限的彎曲，Mycroft簡直快要不能呼吸了，不過他還是吃力的張開眼，從自己的腿的縫中看到Lestrade對準著自己的後穴到入紅酒，冰涼的感覺對於因情慾而發熱的身體太過刺激，這使他立刻掙扎起來。

　　可是Lestrade的速度更快，他迅速的放下紅酒瓶，用空下的那隻手再一次準確且毫不留情的插入Mycroft－他的另一隻手還是該死的壓著他－這次還伴隨著液體的聲音，而Mycroft的下身確實因為紅酒而變的更容易侵入，所以Lestrade這次更加深入，沒幾秒，他便找到了那個敏感點。

　　Mycroft從未有過這種感受，他在Lestrade的手指邪惡的碰觸自己前列腺時深深的顫抖起來，一股強勁、可怕的快感迅速從下身竄上擊悔了自己的所有思緒，要說他剛剛還可以想：他要怎麼面對明天的一堆會議、還有該怎麼讓那隻可怕的手指離開自己、又或者天殺的他怎麼會是下面那一個、再或者之後他和DI G.Lestrade的關係肯定會變了調－他不想要，他的直覺告訴他，他不想要他們倆的關係變成那種空虛的砲友關係，這會讓他......無法承受－不過最令他訝異的是他竟然沒有想把這個正在侵犯自己的男人殺掉的念頭。

　　可是現在，Mycroft什麼都沒辦法想了，他下意識的拱起腰－Lestrade一找到他的前列腺就放開了他的腿－不由自主的扭動起來，Lestrade一直掛著微笑，他看著這樣的Mycroft，插入了更多手指，以更快的速度抽動起來。

　　但Mycroft深深覺得還不夠、不，這些還不能讓他高潮，還需要更強烈的，他需要，他想要，所以他睜開了雙眼望向Lestrade，因快感而出現的淚液朦朧了他的視線，Lestrade注意到了Mycroft充滿慾望的眼神，他直直的望著他，探長因此而笑了露出潔白的虎牙。

　　「Mycroft，Do you want me？」

　　「God、Oh...Ye、Yes...」下身的不斷傳來的快感終於讓Mycroft平時的面具破滅且脫落，他失去了平常傲慢、自大又充滿威嚴的態度，現在的他已經向在他身體內不停燃燒著的情慾臣服了。

　　Lestrade看著Mycroft因他的逗弄而變的如此直接，他不得不說，Mycroft現在的這個模樣真他媽的美極了，他的下身其實早就硬到不行，但他不急，是的，他不急。

　　一個高級情報特務處的頭子、一個可以代表整個英國政府的人、一個平時表面冷漠、高傲、從容的Mycroft Holmes，現在就在他的身下，蒼白的肌膚因為他的啃咬、親吻、吸吮透著微微的淡紅，明亮且深遂的雙眼因為不斷出現的快感成了迷濛的、美麗的、帶著晶瑩的灰藍，還不停的發出誘人、好聽、令人”性”致勃勃的嬌喘聲。

　　Lestrade深深的吸了口氣，克制自己的慾望，他現在深深明白控制狂真的不好當，尤其是在”性”這一方面，不過他想在多看看，Mycroft Holmes究竟可以在他的手下淫亂到什麼程度，這樣很棒，如果可以，他真的想知道，因為在他身下的是他親愛的sexy Mycroft，這念頭讓他盪漾出了一道燦爛的笑容－裡頭當然帶著滿滿的邪意。

　　當Mycroft看到Lestrade的笑容時，他下意識的顫抖起來，用力眨了眨眼，眼角滑落他多年都不曾流出的淚水，他的口微微張開喘著氣，也在Lestrade的手指碰到自己的前列腺時發出幾聲甜膩的、嬌嫩的呻吟－這可真夠他完結這是後立刻逃到另一間房子的想法大大上升好幾倍－而他現在完全沒辦法控制自己的動作，他竟然開始主動的迎合Lestrade的手指，手也忍不住的往自己的分身移去想撫慰自己感覺空虛的地方，可是Lestrade一看到就直接用一隻手將他的雙手扣壓在自己的頭上。

　　「You can’t do that, Mycroft.」

　　「嗯啊、Les、Lestrade...Please、Please...」

　　羞恥和情慾得不到滿足的感覺－是的，Mycroft感覺Lestrade的手指沒辦法滿足他，天殺的，Lestrade現在可是三根手指都在他的身體裡攪動著，又或者是因為Lestrade的手指總是惡意的只是輕輕滑過而不是按壓他的那一點－這讓他的眼角滑落的淚水越來越多，Lestrade的眼裡出現了不捨，他低下身溫柔的吻走Mycroft的眼淚，抬起頭的同時順便舔了下Mycroft帶著些微血腥味的唇瓣－因為Mycroft為了忍住呻吟總是用力的咬著。

　　「Mycroft，叫我Greg，我就讓你滿足。」

　　Lestrade這麼說的同時，將手指拔了出來，解開自己的褲頭並將炙熱且早已硬的發紫的陽具放到Mycroft的下身，頂端對準洞口沒有放入，Lestrade在等待，他在等待Mycroft的那一聲：「Greg.」

　　Mycroft感受到那巨大的、熱燙的直挺物時，他再次顫抖了下，接著主動的抬高腿，眼睛死盯著Lestrade不放，帶著些微的哭腔的說出了Lestrade聽到後再也無法克制自己直接猛烈的挺進Mycroft的話。

　　「Greg、Please...Greg...I、I need you...」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我發現我說紅酒潤滑PLAY但我根本沒寫到多少紅酒...真是抱歉捏QQQQ，下下篇會進入了，真的會進去了。老天。嗯？為什麼是下下篇？因為下篇我要休息打番外...（被眾人歐


	4. 番外－Mrs.Holmes和Anthea的晚餐時光

　　Anthea在吞下了一口美味的餐點後，終於忍不住的向眼前這位優雅且高貴的女子詢問了。

　　「Mrs.Holmes，為什麼這次您會跟Sir提議讓DI G.Lestrade去Sir的家中吃晚餐呢？」

　　Mrs.Holmes看著Anthea微笑了起來。

　　「Anthea，妳是個聰明的女孩，妳一定明白的。」

　　Anthea只是眨了眨眼，Mrs.Holmes停頓了下繼續說道。

　　「Holmes家的男人都有著一個智商極高、極具理性的腦袋，但上帝沒有讓Holmes家的男人真正完美，或者是說這世上真有真正完美的人嗎？上帝是公平的，看看Mikey，看看Sherly。」Mrs.Holmes垂下眼簾「他們在這個社會上都無法好好的和人群接觸，他們認為情感是種累贅，但他們還是人，不可能沒有感情的不是麼？」

　　Anthea點了點頭。

　　「Sherly一開始就極為排斥和厭惡，Mikey看似處的不錯，但事實上他非常的孤獨，然而Sherly這次幸運的遇上了一個好男人－Dr.Watson，而Mikey身旁依然空無一人，Anthea，我相信妳很清楚，他們雖有極高的智商，但對感情卻一無所知，他們太過理性，無法明白自己究竟是不是喜歡上了人，Sherly現在我不擔心，Mikey肯定會幫他的，但又有誰會來幫Mikey呢？」

　　Mrs.Holmes停下來，啜了口紅茶，將杯子放在自己的唇邊，露出不怎麼符合她的年齡的調皮眼神和笑容。

　　「所以這次....我就打算幫Mikey一把了。」

　　Anthea聽到這忍不住的笑了「那，為什麼您會知道Sir和DI G.Lestrade互相喜歡呢？」

　　「喔，孩子，妳這是明知故問。」Mrs.Holmes放下茶杯，眼睛望著紅茶倒映出的自己的容顏「當Mikey說到DI G.Lestrade時，他的眼神、語氣、神情都會變的溫柔，雖然非常的細微，但做媽媽怎麼可能看不出來呢？DI G.Lestrade會喜歡Mikey則是從Mikey告訴我有關他的事情時猜測出來了，不過，不怎麼確定。」

　　「孩子，妳是個聰明的女孩也是最常陪伴在Mikey身邊的人，妳也一定有發現的，而且發現的點肯定比我多，要不然怎麼會幫Mikey買那種尺寸的衣服呢？」

　　Mrs.Holmes對Anthea挑了挑眉，而Anthea則是難得的露出靦腆的笑容。

　　「是的，Mrs.Holmes。」

　　「喔，我親愛的女孩，我得說，妳的眼光真的很不錯，那件淡藍T-Shirt真的很適合Mikey。」

　　「謝謝您的誇獎。」

　　而這時，Anthea放在桌上的手機震動了下，Anthea露出帶著歉意的目光拿起手機，看完簡訊後，她再次難得的露出燦爛的笑容。  
　　  
　　「Mrs.Holmes，好消息！DI G.Lestrade有所行動了！」

　　「那真是太好了，Anthea，來，多跟我聊聊有關DI G.Lestrade的事情吧。」

　　Mrs.Holmes聽了也露出相同燦爛的笑。

　　番外FIN.


	5. Mycroft的房子

　　這確實是Lestrade沒想到的，Mycroft會主動的抬高自己的腿，這差點讓他無法克制，但他更沒想到的是Mycroft會說出：「I need you.」這一句話，用他帶著些微哭腔的誘人嗓音。

　　「Greg...I、I need you...」  
　　  
　　這對他簡直是天賴，而這句話也讓他再也無法忍耐，不過當他衝刺進Mycroft的體內時，她覺得他就算明天得死，他真的也無憾了－這感覺真是他媽的好到無法用言語形容－但他其實沒進入到最內部，他觀察著Mycroft，Mycroft現在眉頭深鎖、眼睛閉的死緊、胸口劇烈的起伏著，看起來非常痛苦。

　　Mycroft覺得Lestrade進來的那剎那，他的身體會裂成兩半，但他沒有。他也知道Lestrade沒有進到底，他在進到一半時停了下來，他努力的放鬆自己，讓自己習慣下身被硬挺物佔據著的感覺，可是非常難，Mycroft完完全全只能喘氣，他說不出話來。

　　即使有足夠的潤滑－那絕對足夠的，Mycroft心想－他還是覺得不適，但又在同時感到一陣滿足，要是現在壓在他身上的探長可以快動的話，應該會更好。

　　這個念頭一浮現，Mycroft立即吃力的移動雙腿，用腳扣住Lestrade的腰，Mycroft接著咬緊牙根使力讓Lestrade進入到最深處，在他的敏感點被Lestrade的炙熱頂上的剎那，快感洶湧的爆發在自己的身體裡，從脊隨處奔騰上自己的腦袋，思緒全都亂成一團，這使他發出了比先前更甜膩、更嬌嫩的聲音，圈住Lestrade的腿也因此軟了下來，但就在下一瞬，Lestrade突然用力抓住他的腰桿，隨後便開始了劇烈的前後運動。

　　Mycroft完全沒有任何一秒可以思考了，Lestrade的分身總是可以準確的在每一次進出中撞到他的前列腺，他現在只能大聲呻吟著，雙手緊抓著桌沿，不讓自己因為太過激烈的動作往後移動。

　　「嗯啊、啊、Gre...唔啊、Greg...慢、慢一點、唔嗯－」

　　Mycroft感覺著Lestrade在他身體裡的抽插，他的思緒已無法整合，破碎不堪，每一次被頂上的同時就會有種熾熱到令人承受不住快感衝向腦袋，毀壞他的思考。

　　「Sorry，I、I can't.」

　　一下又一下，Lestrade猛烈的進出著，他覺得自己的分身被Mycroft緊致又灼熱的內壁包覆著，而Mycroft總在他撞上他的前列腺的那一刻，縮緊的非常厲害。

　　Lestrade停不下來，他怎麼可能停的下來，他的理智早就因為最原始的身體慾望而消失的完全找不到，所以他現在可非常享受他眼前的這幅畫面，Mycroft就在他身下，汗水濕了他的淡藍短T，神情似是享受又似是痛苦，總是疏的一絲不茍的棕髮早就亂了，他竟然可以看到這樣的Mycroft Holmes，多麼美麗的、誘人的、可愛的、性感的Mycroft Holmes。

　　他聽著下身肌膚因為碰撞而發出的淫靡的拍打聲、Mycroft帶著哭腔的呻吟，桌子因兩人的劇烈運動而發出像是在跟他們抗議似的聲響－希望這個桌子承受的住－Lestrade因為這個想法而笑了，然後更加用力、速度更快的撞進Mycroft身體裡。

　　「Mycroft、Mycroft、Mycroft－」

　　Lestrade每進出一次，就會呼喊一次身下人的名字，Mycroft似乎也被Lestrade傳染，他也跟著喊起對方的姓名，身體不受控制著扭動腰桿，這使撞擊沒有停止，反而更加更加的劇烈。

　　「Greg...唔啊、我、我不行了...」

　　Mycroft眼神渙散的盯著Lestrade，快感終於堆疊到最高處，他再次感到頭腦一陣空白，Lestrade則是在裡面又衝撞了幾下，低吼了一聲也在他體內噴發出大量白濁。

　　Lestrade不顧Mycroft身上的精液，他倒在Mycroft的胸膛上，抓著Mycroft的手改為環繞，他緊緊擁抱住了還在努力恢復正常呼吸的身下人，忽然領會過來：  
　　  
　　Greg Lestrade強暴了Mycroft Holmes、一個在新蘇格蘭場當了至少有十年的探長強暴了一個可以代表整個英國政府的人、他強暴了他，可是後者在過程中並沒有太大的抗拒又或者是因為他的技巧太好讓他無法抗拒？......這樣說好像太自誇了。

不過強暴了就強暴了，他明天肯定會被Mycroft丟進泰晤士河裡的，所以這又讓他想起了他之前想過的那句話：他會幹的讓Mycroft Holmes想忘都忘不了他。

　　Mycroft望著天花板發愣，他很少發愣的，但在經過一場激烈的性愛後，他累的只想放空自己的腦袋，不過很難，尤其是Mycroft的腦海裡突然衝出的念頭－監視器！他今天和Greg的晚餐，雖然是在自己家中，還是有人監視的！但為什麼到現在都沒人衝進來？

這個念頭在他腦中一浮現，他就開始掙扎起來，但現在的他根本沒有什麼力氣，所以也只是徒勞無功，而且Lestrade一感覺到他在掙扎抱他抱的更緊了，再說，Lestrade還在他的體內沒有離開，他滿是無奈的開口了－明天他到底該怎麼面對他的手下，不，發生這種事Anthea一定會幫他處理好的，但...到底是為什麼沒半個人來呢？

　　「探長先生，你可不可以起來了？」Mycroft的聲音比他想像中的還要更沙啞。

　　「如果我說不呢？Mycroft，你會怎麼做？」Lestrade稍稍減輕了點抱緊他的力道，但並沒抬頭看他，只是趴在他的胸膛上對他說話。

　　「...我不知道。」Mycroft確實不知道，他實話實說，他真的不知道該怎麼辦，面對這種狀況，他明白這看來似乎是Lestrade強暴了他，但，是不是真正的強暴，應該由受害者來認定，而受害者自己似乎有點覺得...這不算是強暴。

　　Lestrade似乎有點訝異，他緩緩抬起頭眼睛微微瞪大的望著Mycroft，後者只是眨著眼，不確定的看著Lestrade，直到Mycroft感覺到在他體內的東西竟又開始漲大起來，他瞬間瞪大雙眼睛驚慌起來。

　　「Greg Lestrade！」Mycroft的聲音高了些，而Lestrade則是露出了認真的神情。

　　「Mycroft、Mycroft Holmes，你不會忘記我的對吧？」Lestrade邊說又邊低下身子把頭埋進他的脖頸。

　　「什麼？為什－嗯啊！」Lestrade突然在他體內衝撞了一下，而且依然該死的非常準確，下一秒他又忽然抱起了Mycroft，Mycroft嚇了一跳，他只能本能的抱緊對方不讓自己掉下去，讓Mycroft更沒想到的是Lestrade竟然開始走動。

　　「等、嗯啊...」

　　Mycroft想開口說些甚麼，但Lestrade每走一步，他的陰莖就會用不大也不小的力道撞上Mycroft的前列腺，這種感覺讓Mycroft的分身再次硬了起來，但無疑的是這對Mycroft是種折磨，對Lestrade也是。

　　「既然我明天、唔、就有可能會被你丟進泰晤士河裡，那...我會幹你幹到讓你忘不了我的。」

　　說這句話的同時，Lestrade更加用力的抱緊Mycroft，而Mycroft一聽他的臉整個燒紅起來，他不會承認他聽到Lestrade這樣說之後他就更硬了。

　　「等等、唔、有監視器...」

　　「喔...這樣更讓你有把我毀屍滅跡的理由了。」

　　Lestrade終於停下腳步，Mycroft發現他們正身在客廳，Lestrade將他放倒在沙發上，下身緩緩律動起來。

　　「所以...我要讓你忘不了我，我要在這間房子裡的每個地方都跟你幹上一次。」

　　Mycroft的眼睛瞪的老大，他難得的慌了。

　　「等...唔！我們明天都要工、嗯啊、工作！Greg！」

　　Lestrade像是沒聽到Mycroft的抗議般，他寵溺的親上Mycroft的眉心，自顧自的說下去。

　　「餐廳、客廳、書房、臥室、浴室...所有地方，我都會幹你幹到你高潮為止，我要讓你以後待在這間房子裡的任何一個地方都會想起有個人曾在那裡和你做愛，Mycroft Holmes。」

　　Lestrade一說完便加快了速度，但還沒到最快，Mycroft幾乎想哀嚎了。

　　「Gre..Greg、嗯啊、啊、這、這不可能...」

　　這句話令Lestrade停止衝撞，Mycroft喘氣有點疑惑的望著他，對方巧克力色的雙眸暗了下來。

　　「你這是在小看我，Mycroft Holmes。」

　　「不、不是小看......Greg，人類不可能在一天做那麼多次愛。」

　　 Mycroft認真的看著Lestrade真切的希望他可以放棄他之後打算做的事情，老天，他明天還有會議要開，剛剛那次就夠他受的了！要是這次完再加上他說的那些地方，他們可會做上至少四次！他和他都不年輕了！

　　「尤其是我們這年紀的，Greg，還有我不會把你丟進泰晤士河，這次完...嗯啊－！」

　　這已經是Lestrade第三次打斷Mycroft的話，而且都是用同樣的方法，Mycroft因突如其來的衝撞在沙發上大大的弓起身子。

　　「這次完，我會抱著你到...書房去，相信我，Mycroft，我會達成我剛剛所說出口的那些事的，在吃完你煮的美味佳餚後，我相信我有足夠的體力。」

　　Lestrade說完，便把律動的速度弄到最快，Mycroft則是因為前列腺的快感衝擊再次大聲呻吟起來。


End file.
